Perfume de Rosa
by SaraLPotterGranger
Summary: Rose y James se unes más que nunca en el verano del 2021 y sentimientos que no debían existir empiezan a aparecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: **_El Sombrero Seleccionador._

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- leyó McGonagall.

El chico subió las pequeñas escaleras, se sentó en el taburete y se puso el viejo sombrero.

Así que este era al que papa quería que ganara en todo, pues muy bien, así sería.

-¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero tras unos segundos de meditación.

Miré hacía Al. Estaba completamente en su mundo, si que le había calado hondo que James le dijera que podía ir a Slytherin. ¡James! Lo busque con la mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor. ¡Ajá! Allí estaba, dedicándole a Malfoy una mirada de odio, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzar una carcajada, era igual a papa y tío Harry. Parece que James se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando ya que miró hacía mi y movió la cabeza diciéndome que estuviera tranquila.

-Albus Severus Potter- ¿Qué? ¿Ya le tocaba a Al? ¿Tanto tiempo había estando embobada mirando hacía James?

Vi como Albus se ponía el sombrero muy despacio.

- ¡Un Potter que no quiere ir a Slytherin! ¡Qué raro!- no se noto la ironía, ni nada -Valiente y leal, sin duda, ¡Gryffindor!

Seguí el camino de Al con la mirada. Vi que se chocaba la mano con Fred y que James lo despeinaba cariñosamente mientras se sentaba enfrente. Cuando me di cuenta ya solo quedaba yo sin seleccionar.

-Rose Weasley- ¡Oh no! Ahora me entraba el terror, ¿y si no quedaba en Gryffindor? ¡Papa dijo que me retiraría la palabra! Y además yo quería estar con Al, ¡era mi mejor amigo! Sin saber cómo ya tenía el sombrero puesto.

-Otra Wesley! ¿Pero que sois? ¿Una plaga?- se oyeron risas múltiples por el gran comedor- Inteligente, como tu madre, serías una buena Ravenclaw.

_No, no y no. Yo quiero Gryffindor. _Dije para mí y el sombrero.

-Pero demasiado valiente, ¡Gryffindor!

Corrí hasta la mesa de Gryffindor con mi mejor sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien hecho pequeña Rose- ¡aaagh! Asqueroso Fred! ¡Sabía que odiaba que me llamara así! Le dedique una mirada de odio.

-Genial Rosie- dijo James y acto seguido me beso la frente. Le sonreí. James y Fred nos llevaban dos años y estaban en tercero por lo que ya nos habían contado todo sobre Hogwarts, al igual que Victoire, que ahora estaba en sexto, y Ted, que había acabado séptimo el año pasado.

La comida empezó a aparecer en los platos. Mis tres primos empezaron a comer todo lo que podían.

-Glotones- como respuesta solo se oyó masticar.

-Los de primero, por aquí- esa voz me sonaba familiar.

-Victoire!- corrí a abrazaría.

-Rose! Ya vi que quedaste en Gryffindor, genial- ahora para todos -Bien, ahora os enseñare los dormitorios. La contraseña es _fortissimi__leonis_. No la olvidéis, o tendréis que esperar a que llegue otro Gryffindor.

Esa, sin duda, había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: **_Verano_.

_Verano del 2021._

-¡James! Mamá dice que quedáis solos tu, Al y Rose, y que cuides de la casa- grito Lily.

-Vale Lils- se oyó la respuesta de James.

Estábamos en verano, y pasábamos las vacaciones en casa de tío Harry, ya que esta era la única que tenía piscina. Normalmente mis padres y mis tíos se llevaban por ahí a Lily y a Hugo así que solíamos quedar los tres solos.

-Rose, ¿puedo entrar?- estaba tirada en la cama con mis pensamientos en otro lugar.

-Claro Al- entro y se puso junto a mí.

-¿Qué tal con Scor?- pregunto tras unos minutos de silencio, y es que lo que una vez fue odio, ahora era amor y estábamos saliendo.

-Pues bien, hace unas horas me llego una carta de él, dice que te echa mucho de menos, pero que a mi más- finalice con una sonrisa como si hubiera ganado algo.

-¿Y tú le crees? Sabes que me echa mucho más de menos a mí- los dos nos reímos -bueno Rose, yo me bajo a la piscina, ¿vienes?- preguntó.

-No, tal vez dentro de un rato.

Ojalá James no viniera a molestar, simpre lo hacía desde que entre a Hogwarts. Después de una media hora sin hacer nada me empecé a poner el bikini. Era strapless marrón con flores rosas.

-Rose... Ups, lo siento- quede completamente roja, James acababa de entrar.

-Da igual... ¿Que querías James?- mi cara se empezó a poner del color normal.

-Rosie, ¿sabes que eres mi prima favorita?- bien, quería que le hiciera un favor.

-Y, que tengo que hacer Jamie?- me encantaba llamarlo así.

-¿No te lo puedo decir sin más?- ¿que creía? ¿Que era imbécil?

-No- respondí secamente.

-Vale... Esta noche hay una fiesta, ¿vienes conmigo?- lo sabía.

-Claro, porque si voy contigo te dejan fijo, ¿no? Y así de paso ves a Chang. Claro, voy contigo y después quedo sola por allí...- dije con odio.

-Rosie no, bueno en parte si, pero Lina no va a ir y además es una fiesta de _muggles_. Y además, voy a estar todo el tiempo contigo.

-James...

-Por favor...- puso cara de perrito abandonado, sabía que no podía resistirme.

-Vale, voy contigo Jamie.

-Rosie eres la mejor, te adoro- me planto un beso en cada mejilla.

Quede en estado de shock, al parecer viejos sentimientos olvidados comenzaban a salir a flote. Cuando me di cuenta James ya estaba en el pasillo.

-¡James!

-Dime preciosa- otra vez el color de mi cara se tornó como el de mi pelo.

-¿Bajas a la piscina?

-Claro, ¿me esperas un segundo?- asentí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: **_Piscina._

Estaba esperando a que James acabara de cambiarse cuando sentí una mano cogerme por los codos y otra por debajo de las rodillas.

¡Ahhhhh!- miré hacia arriba, donde estaba la cara de mi "secuestrador" -¡James! Bajamente ahora mismo o...

-Vamos Rosie, un poco de agua no te vendrá mal- me cortó.

Empecé a patalear pero, al parecer, el Quiddich lo había fortalecido mucho. El siguió bajando las escaleras, que no eran pocas, durante las cuales yo casi provoco que caigamos los dos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta que daba al jardín de atrás, donde estaba la piscina, la abrió de una patada y la luz del sol nos dio de lleno. Vi a Albus tirado en una tumbona.

-¡Al! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No dejes que me tire!- el solo sonrió mientras se removía. Mientras James y yo ya estábamos en el borde de la piscina.

-¡James Sirius Potter Weasley! Ni se te ocu...- mi boca se llenó de agua, pero el cuerpo de James seguía pegado al mío. En vez de tirarme, se había tirado el conmigo en brazos. Solo entonces me di cuenta de la cercanía, podía sentir sus brazos presionándome contra sus perfectos abdominales. Nada más salir a la superficie me puse roja y me separe de él.

-Me vengare- solté una risa malvada.

-¿Me echas una carrera Rosie?- una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza.

-Claro Jamie.

-Preparados, listos, ya- dijo rápidamente sin darme tiempo para prepararme. Muy bien, si él hacía trampa yo pondría en marcha mi plan de venganza. Estiré el brazo para agarrar su pierna, luego me subí a su espalda y lo ahogué.

-¿Así que ese era tu plan de venganza, Weasley?

-¿Así que ahora me llamas por el apellido, Potter?- me hice la ofendida y luego los dos comenzamos a reír.

-Chicos, voy a escribirle una carta a Denisse, ¿Rose quieres que le diga algo?- dijo Al. Denisse era mi compañera de habitación en Hogwarts y mi mejor amiga.

-Dile que la echo mucho de menos, y que después le escribiré- Conseguí decir antes de que Albus desapareciera de la vista. Entonces una pregunta cruzó mi mente.

-Jamie, ¿por qué no le dices a Al que venga a la fiesta?- lo miré interrogante mientras caminábamos hacía las tumbonas.

-Ya sabes cómo es el, no le gustan las fiestas- asentí -Además mi moto solo tiene sitio para dos- mis ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Vamos a ir en tu moto?- asintió -¡Genial! ¡Me encanta tu moto!

-Rosie, ¿me echas crema (N.A: Crema para el sol, para no quemarse) en la espalda?- dijo mientras se tumbaba.

-Claro- me senté en sus piernas, cogí un bote de crema que había por allí y le empecé a esparcir la crema. Cuando llegué a la parte baja, le baje un poco el bañador para no manchárselo y entonces lo vi, había algo dorado revoloteando de lado a lado de su espalda. Le baje el bañador un poco más.

-¡Por Merlin! ¡Jamie!- me miró asustado -Tienes un tatuaje mágico de una snitch- se rió -Es precioso.

-Lo sé- dijo altanero -Si quieres un día de estos te llevo a hacerte uno.

-¡Me encantaría!- mi cara cambio de felicidad a duda -¿Lo saben tus padres?

-No, ¿no se lo vas a decir verdad?- dudó.

-Claro que no Jamie, tu no les dijiste lo de Scorp- hizo una mueca de asco al oír la mención de ese nombre -y, además, ¡me vas a llevar a hacer uno!

Pasamos horas y horas charlando, hasta que comenzó a atardecer.

-Ven- se levantó, se sentó al borde de la piscina metiendo los pies dentro y señalándome un sitio a su lado. Me senté allí y él me agarró por los hombros acercándome más a él, haciendo que tuviera que apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Se ve precioso- a lo lejos el sol se escondía bajo las montañas y el cielo rojizo se reflejaba en el agua de la piscina.

Mientras, desde una ventana, un azabache los veía recordando viejos momentos.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos- dijo una castaña.

-Hermione, me asustaste- dijo Harry -hacen buena pareja- de repente algo cruzó la mente de los dos.

-¡No se lo digas a Ron!- dijeron a la vez y segundos después empezaron a reír como niños.

-Venga, vamos para dentro, y así les decimos lo de la fiesta y tu le escribes la carta a Denisse- dijo James levantándose. Yo también me levante y él me volvió a agarrar por los hombros.

-Error, tú les vas a decir- me reí. Caminamos por la casa hasta que encontramos a Harry y Hermione hablando.

-Papa, esta noche hay una fiesta y...- empezó James.

-¡Oh no! ¡No vas a ir! La última vez...- lo cortó tío Harry.

-Pero es una fiesta de _muggles_ y yo voy a ir con el- miré hacía mama -si me dejas, claro- James y yo la miramos con cara de perrito de cara de perrito abandonado, mientras que Harry la miraba suplicando que dijera que no.

-Claro que te dejo- me sonrió -y no dejaras que Rose vaya sola, ¿verdad Harry?- lo miró amenazante.

-No, claro que no, iréis los dos- dijo mientras Ron entraba por la puerta.

-¿A donde iréis?- nos preguntó, mierda,¿ y ahora qué? Esto no lo esperaba.

-A una fiesta, _muggle_- respondió mama por nosotros.

Ah vale- respondió sorprendiéndonos a todos -claro que solo si James no deja que ningún chico se acerque a mi princesa.

-Claro que no, tío Ron- respondió James mientras yo bufaba. Empezamos a salir por la puerta.

-¡Ah! Y papa, llevaré mi moto- dijo cerrando la puerta sin dejarle opción de responder -Rosie ahora vas a tu cuarto, escribes la carta y a las diez y media te quiero ver lista- miré un reloj que había cerca, eran las ocho, tenía tiempo.

Cogí un pergamino y una pluma que tenía por allí y comencé a escribir.

_¡__Hola Denisse! ¿Qué tal?_

_Por aquí todo bien, respondiendo a la pregunta en tu anterior carta, la verdad es que no echo mucho de menos a Scorp, no se lo digas a él. Lo estoy pasando muy bien con Al y James, pero sobre todo con James. Hoy estuvimos en la piscina, me enteré de que tenía un tatuaje mágico y me prometió que me llevaría hacer uno. Esta noche voy a una fiesta muggle con _él_ y ¡vamos en su moto! Mañana te contaré. Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Al? Antes dijo que te escribiría, ¿te pidió ya salir? _

_Te __echo mucho de menos (a ti si, se echa en falta tener una chica de mi edad por aquí)._

_Besos y abrazos,_

_Rose._

Cogí a Night, mi lechuza que se llamaba así porque era negra como la noche, até la cara a una de sus patas y la hecha a volar. Miré mi reloj y ¡oh no! Eran las diez y cuarto, tenía quince minutos para arreglarme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: **_La fiesta._

Salí al pasillo. James ya estaba allí. Vestía una camiseta verde, unos vaqueros y unas

_vans. _El cabello lo llevaba despeinado, como siempre. Realmente parecía muggle, tío Harry y mamá nos habían enseñado a vestirnos como ellos. Nada más verme se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Estás muy guapo Jamie- él seguía exactamente igual. Yo llevaba un vestido rojo de sólo un hombro y a decir verdad, bastante corto, con una americana negra y unas sandalias bajas y también negras. El pelo lacio y una leve capa de maquillaje.

-Estás preciosa- consiguió decir.

-¡Oh vamos! No es para tanto- me puse roja.

-Si es para tanto Rosie, bajemos- y como ya venía siendo costumbre me agarro por los hombros.

-Un momento! Si mi padre me ve con este vestido seguramente no me deje ir!- lo miré atemorizada.

-Tranquila, se lo llevaron de paseo previniendo lo que iba a suceder- me relaje y empezamos a bajar las escaleras, hasta el garaje.

-Y aquí está la hermosura- dijo subiéndose en la moto. Tras unos segundos observándolo me subí detrás de él -Vamos Rosie, agárrate más fuerte o te caerás- me sonroje y me apreté mas contra el rodeándolo con mis brazos.

-¿Y los cascos?- pregunté, James realmente era un temerario.

-No nos hacen falta, la policía no nos va a multar- me sonrió pícaramente. No recordaba que James ya era mayor de diecisiete y ya podía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts.

La moto rugió bajo nosotros. Me agarré más fuerte a él.

-Ahora te entra el miedo Rosie?- se rió.

-Claro que no, Jamie- solo era la primera vez que iba en esa moto. Piso el acelerador y salimos disparados hacia la calle. Empezó a adelantar coches y saltarse semáforos. Íbamos a 130 (N.A: km/h). Repito, temerario.

-Jamie, sabes que si tu padre te viera conducir así te sacaría la moto?- le susurré en el oído para después acomodarme apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda. Tras una media hora más la moto se paro y nos bajamos.

-Esto es Londres, pequeña- bufé.

-Ya sé que es Londres, imbécil- soltó una carcajada.

-Venga Rosie, ya sé que odias que te llamen pequeña- me beso la mejilla -te llevare a cenar a una pizzería- otra vez, agarrándome por los hombros y comenzando a caminar. Esta vez yo también lo agarré a el por la cintura. Llegamos a la pizzería y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada.

-¿Que desean?- preguntó un camarero que se había acercado a nuestra mesa.

-Dos pizzas margarita y dos coca-colas- dijo James sin dejarme responder a mí. El camarero apunto todo y se marchó.

-¡James! ¿Y si no quiero eso?- pregunté enfadada.

-Pero sabía que lo ibas a querer, es tu pizza muggle favorita y la cocacola te encanta- dijo sonriendo -y viste como te miraba el camarero- su semblante cambió a serio.

-Oh vamos Jamie! No me digas que estás celoso- me reí.

-Rose, tío Ron me dijo que no dejara que ningún chico se te acercara.

-¿Y _tu_ le vas a hacer caso?- pregunte haciendo énfasis en tu.

-Claro que sí, no creo que a Malfoy le gustara que andes saliendo con muggles- sonrió arrogantemente.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, a lo mejor así te librarías de Scorp- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Te prefiero con Malfoy a con un muggle borracho- el camarero llego con nuestra comida y bebida zanjando así la pelea. No hablamos nada mientras comíamos. Cuando los dos acabamos salimos sin dirigirnos la palabra.

-Rosie, si te compro un helado, ¿dejas de estar enfadada conmigo?- dijo agarrando por la cintura, con las dos manos, atrayéndome hacía él, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-Jamie, no estoy enfadada contigo, y no, no quiero un helado- me dio un beso en la mejilla, y me soltó, para esta vez, agarrarme de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Llegamos al pub donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta y entramos.

-Carnets de identidad- dijo el portero cerrando nos el paso. Mire a James, ¿y ahora que hacíamos? Según tengo entendido para los muggles los dos éramos menores.

-Confundos- susurro James apuntando hacia el portero con la varita escondida en la chaqueta.

-¿A que soy genial?- me preguntó altaneramente mientras entrábamos.

-No, solamente que puedes hacer magia- los dos reímos. Caminamos hasta la barra, todavía tomados de las manos, el dedicando miradas de odio a todos los chicos que miraban hacía mi y yo en medio estado de shock. Las fiestas muggles eran realmente parecidas a las mágicas, había sido una idiota al decirle a Harry "Pero es una fiesta de muggles".

-Dos vodkas con lima- pidió James.

-¿Jamie que es eso?- pregunte extrañada.

-Parecido al whisky de fuego- me sonrió.

-Genial- susurré irónicamente.

-Ven, vamos a bailar- dijó arrastrandome a la pista de baile. Empezamos a bailar muy juntitos. Tras unas siete canciones empezó a sonar _It's my life _de Bon Jovi. Era una de mis favoritas.

-Me encanta esta canción- dijó James mientras bailábamos.

-Y a mí.

-It's my life, It's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever- cantamos juntos. Tras bailar y beber unas cuantas horas más decidimos salir a dar un paseo, ya que todo empezaba a darnos vueltas. Montamos en la moto.

-Jamie no deberías conducir así- dije costosamente ya que los dos estábamos bastante borrachos.

-Tranquila Rosie, est- no era capaz de hablar - estoy mejor que tu, estoy acostumbrado- no entendí casi nada, pero aun así decidí no llevarle la contraría.

-¿Y adonde vamos?

-Te quiego- ¿ahora le entraba el acento francés? -enseñar un sitio- y arrancó la moto. Tras unos 15 minutos de trayecto la paró. Se oía la corriente del agua de fondo. Me cogió de la mano y comenzamos a caminar por un paseo de piedra rodeado de árboles. Realmente era precioso. Llegamos a un puente debajo del cual estaba el río del que provenía el ruido. James se sentó y me señaló un hueco entre sus piernas para me sentara. Lo hice. Me sujeto por la cintura y yo me apoye en su pecho.

-Es precioso Jamie- acto seguido me quede dormida, mientras el depositaba besitos por mi cara.

-Rosie, dormilona, despierta- dijo James mientras yo abría los ojos. Ya no estaba tan oscuro.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté desperezándome.

-Las seis y media, vámonos a casa.

Cuando llegamos, yo estaba medio dormida, así que él me condujo a su habitación y me acostó en su cama. Momentos después el estaba junto a mí, abrazándome. Esta vez los dos nos quedamos dormidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: **_El profeta._

-Rose, dormilona, despierta- susurraba alguien en mi oído.

-Jim, tengo sueño, un poco más- escuche su risa.

-Ya lo se Rosie, pero son la tres y...- un interruptor se encendió en mi interior.

-Joder! Si mi padre nos ve asi te va a...- la puerta se abrió y en menos de un segundo la varita de mi padre estaba en el cuello de James.

-Tu! Estúpido niño!

-Papá, sueltalo!- grité intentando separarlo.

-Te dije que no dejaras que nadie se acercara a mi niña y de quien tenia que protegería era de ti!- era de esperar, la vena celosa-protectora Weasley había saltado. Seguí empujando.

-Papá que lo sueltes joder!

-Ronald Weasley, suelta ahora mismo a mi hijo- Ginny corrió a ayudarme.

-Que coño te pasa?- pregunte enfurecida.

-Esto me pasa!- me tiro El profeta sin mirarme. Lo cogí y lo desdoble. Mire la portada, había unas cuantas fotos. Las observe mejor. En la primera había una moto en la que estábamos James y yo. James y yo! Que significaba esto? Éramos nosotros en uno de los adelantamientos peligrosos que el hizo. Esto no era bueno. Corrí a la segunda. James y yo caminando hacía la pizzería. Bueno eso no era tan malo, no? Baje hasta la tercera. Oh, genial! James besandome y luego cogiendonos de la mano. Vamos a la cuarta, no podía ser peor, no? Y vaya si lo era, nosotros bailando, riendo, bebiendo...

-"_Los hijos del Trío Dorado, juntos"_

-leyó James arrebatandomelo de las manos y comenzando a pasar páginas- _"Ayer en la noche fueron vistos, en Londres, James, hijo de Harry Potter, y Rose, hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, caminando muy acaramelados. Luego fueron a una fiesta y cabe destacar que James, mayor de edad, hechizo al portero para que los dejara entrar y ya dentro emborracharase con bebidas muggles. Y esto no es lo peor, oh no, y es que son primos, ya que la madre de James es nada más y nada menos que Ginevra Weasley! E incluso hay rumores de que pueden ser medio hermanos, quien no leyó mi reportage sobre "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico" y su fiel amiga Granger? Y lo que nos preguntamos nosotros es, que paso después de esta romántica cita? Permitirán sus padres esta relación? Sabrán acerca de ella? Y aquí finaliza otra maravillosa exclusiva de Rita Skeeter."_-lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas.

-En serio lo crees? En serio crees a Rita Skeeter antes que a tu propia hija? Crees que estoy saliendo con James? Crees que soy hija de Harry? Por lo menos el confiaría en mi! Te odio Ronald Weasley- Corrí hasta mi habitación dando un portazo y dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libremente.

* * *

><p>Salí de mi habitación dirección al baño, me encontre con mi padre, intente escabullirme, pero era demasiado tarde.<p>

-James, quieto ahí- dijo autoritariamente.

-Papá ya me llego con lo de Ron- intente escabullirme de nuevo.

-Yo no te voy a decir nada sobre tu "relación" con Rose- me miró seriamente.

-Ah no?- solté una risa floja previniendo la que se me venía encima.

-Como se te ocurre ir a esa velocidad, hacer esos adelantamientos y aun peor, con tu prima y sin cascos?- era visto.

-Yo...- intenté defenderme.

-Tu nada! Sabe que Rose no es una de tus conquistas? Sabes que tiene quince años? Por qué le diste alcohol?- Eso me dolió, no se porque, pero saber que Rosie no era una de mis conquistas dolió. Y, vale, tal vez, ayer se me había ido un poco la olla.

-Lo siento papa, no se en que estaba pensando- note que una puerta se habría.

* * *

><p>-Harry sabes donde esta mi madre?- había notado que a James le estaba cayendo una buena y había salido al rescate, pero fue lo peor que pude hacer.<p>

-¡Oh Rose! Está en su habitación, hablando con Ron, será mejor que no los molestes, pero aun así es bueno que estés aquí, justo contigo quería yo hablar- sus ojos brillaron de una forma que hasta el mismísimo Lord Voldemort hubiera temido -James, no te vayas, esto también te incumbe, pasad a mi habitación- James y yo nos sentamos en la cama, mientras el cogía una silla y se sentaba enfrente nuestro.

-Primero que nada, los dos me habéis decepcionado, no esperaba que fuerais tan inmaduros, bueno de ti James sí, pero Rose, de ti pensaba que eras como Hermione, que seguirías todas las normas, o al menos lo intentarías, pero ya veo que tienes más de Ron. Que os quede claro que no va a haber más fiestas- sus ojos volvieron a brillar de la misma forma.

-Vale, ¿nos podemos ir?- dijo James levantándose.

-Quieto ahí, solo una cosa más. Que sepáis que yo apoyo que seáis novios y eso, pero no quiero tener nietos tan pronto- mi cara se convirtió en un poema.

-Harry… nosotros… no…- dije tartamudeando.

-Vuestras manos no dicen lo mismo- solté su mano inmediatamente, debí de habérsela agarrado cuando Harry dijo lo de los nietos.

-¡Oh vamos papá! ¡Eres idiota!- dijo James y los dos comenzaron a reír. Ahí me di cuenta de que era una broma y yo también empecé a reír. Tras varios segundos James se levanto para irse y yo lo seguí, pero Harry me cogió del brazo.

-Rose, tú ya sabes cómo es Ron…

-Se que no debería haberle dicho eso, ahora hablaremos con el- le sonreí.

-¿Hablareis?- pregunto riendo.

-Claro, no creas que voy a dejar que no se disculpe con tu hijo- dije en tono bromista para por fin salir de la habitación y darme un leve abrazó con James para darnos fuerzas para ir a hablar con mi padre. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

><p>Si, lo se, tarde, mal y arrastro, se que no es excusa pero el capítulo estaba en mi mente desde que acabe el otro, pero nunca tenía ganas de escribir, o tiempo. Y quedo esta cosa horriblemente corta pero prometo que mañana (es decir lunes ya que aquí en España ya es domingo) actualizare con uno muuuuuuuuuuuucho más largo y precioso y que salgan más ellos y más gente y mas 345678910<p>

¡Hasta luego!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** _En la madriguera. Parte I_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta y faltaba una para que empezara Hogwarts, la cual estábamos pasando en la madriguera. En este momento estábamos decidiendo como repartiríamos los cuartos.

-Bien,- comenzó el abuelo Arthur tras unas cuantas discusiones- las parejas dormirán en la parte de arriba, incluyendo a Victorie y a Ted. Después, en la parte de en medio dormirán: James, Albus y Fred- note como los tres sonreían – y Rose, Dominique y Lily- ahora me toco a mi sonreir, eran con las que mejor me llevaba, ya que eran más o menos de mi edad, Nique era un año menos y Lily dos- y por último en la parte de abajo Molly, Lucy y Roxanne y Hugo y Louis- Louis era de la edad de mi hermano y Lily, Molly y Roxanne tenían 12 y Lucy 11.

-Ahora a cenar, que estáis todos muy delgados- dijo la abuela Molly. Todos reímos pero seguimos su orden.

Me senté al lado de Nique y note que Al se iba a sentar a mi lado, pero James fue más rápido. Mientras comíamos me cogió de la mano y me pasó un papel arrugado. Lo desdoblé.

"_A las 3:00am en el salón_"

Le miré esperando una explicación y el solo me guiño un ojo. Le sonreí.

* * *

><p>Hacía una hora que habíamos acabado de cenar y ahora estábamos todos en el salón viendo la tele o jugando al ajedrez.<p>

-James, ¿Qué te parece un partido de Quidditch nocturno?- me preguntó mi padre.

-Vale, pero si mi equipo gana, me devuelves la moto.

-Está bien- sonreí. Iba a ganar, en mi vida había perdido un partido desde que entre a Hogwarts, era buscador desde primer año y capitán desde hacía dos.

-Elige tu primero- le dije.

-Ginny, Angelina y Victoire cazadoras, George y Ted golpeadores, Ron guardián y yo buscador- así que esto iba de mayores contra pequeños.

-Rose, Nique y Lily cazadoras, Fred y Al golpeadores, Hugo guardián y yo buscador- este podría ser perfectamente el equipo de Gryffindor.

-Yo y Molly comentaristas- dijo Roxanne.

-Hermione arbitro- dijo Ron.

Nos dirigimos al campo de Quidditch e inmediatamente el partido comenzó.

-La quaffle es de Angelina, Angelina para Victoire, Victoire para Ginny y… ¡Hugo la para!- gritó Roxanne.

-Hugo se la pasa a Lily, Lily para Nique, Nique para Rose y… ¡Rose la marca!- fue el turno de Molly.

-¡Bien Rosie!- aplaudí.

-¡Y de la que ha salvado Albus a James! ¡Vaya bludger que envió Ted!- ¡Mierda! No estaba concentrado, así no íbamos a ganar. Miré hacía mi padre. Estaba dando vueltas, todavía no había visto la snitch. Empecé a hacer lo mismo…

-Y otro tanto que marca Victoire para su equipo que pierde 170-140- y entonces la vi, la snitch estaba a unos centímetros del suelo. Miré hacía mi padre. El también la acababa de ver. Los dos nos tiramos en picado, hombro con hombro. Era mi especialidad, pero también la suya, iba a ser difícil. Cinco metros, cuatro, tres, dos y la snitch era mía. Baje de la escoba y al segundo todo mi equipo estaba encima de mí. Note que alguien se subía a mi espalda. Reconocí ese olor, es perfume, perfume de rosa… Era Rosie.

-Eres el mejor, Jim- salió un susurro de sus labios. Esos labios. Quien pudiera besarlos… ¡Un momento James¡ ¿Que estás diciendo? ¡Es Rosie! ¡Tú prima!

-¿Y? ¿Mis llaves?- le dije a mi padre con una sonrisa arrogante, según muchos como la de mi abuelo.

* * *

><p>-Rose, ¿a ti te gusta James, verdad?- preguntó Lily ya en la habitación. Eran las doce, quedaban tres horas para verlo, estar por fin a solas con él.<p>

-¡Oh vamos Lils! No digas tonterías, es mi primo- me puse roja.

-¿Y? Ted y Victoire son primos y mira- dijo Nique.

-No es lo mismo, no es de sangre- cada vez me ponía más roja.

-Pues Fred y yo también somos primos, y a mí me gusta él- al momento se puso más roja que mi cabello- No debería haber dicho eso.

-¿Te gusta Freddie?- dijimos yo y Lily a la vez.

-Dejadlo, me voy a dormir- dijo dándose la vuelta y tapándose.

Continué hablando con Lily durante algunas horas más.

-Buenas noche Rose, sueña con mi hermano- miré mi reloj, eran las dos y media. Cuando Lily por fin se durmió baje al salón.

Tras unos diez minutos James llegó.

-Veo que tenías ganas de verme Rosie- le pegue un manotazo en el hombro.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tenias que decirme?- le pregunté.

-Que ahora que tengo la moto de nuevo- su sonrisa arrogante –he pensado que dos días antes de volver a Hogwarts podría llevarte a hacer el tatuaje, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Genial Jim! ¡Claro que me parece bién!- le abrace.

-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín- me agarró la mano conduciéndome. Caminamos sin decir nada, en un silencio muy cómodo, hasta una mesa en la que nos sentamos. Entonces me di cuenta del frio que hacía, y de lo que llevaba puesto… Un camisón definitivamente muy corto, de tiras y bastante escotado. Miré lo que James llevaba puesto, un pantalón corto, tipo los de fútbol, y una sudadera que debió coger suponiendo el frio. ¡Idiota de mí! ¿Y yo era la lista? Empecé a frotarme los brazos.

-¿Tienes frío Rosie?- preguntó preocupado.

-Ajá- vi que empezaba a quitarse la sudadera, debajo no tenía nada –Jim, no hace falta, yo… tu…-

-Sí que hace falta, no quiero que mi prima favorita se enferme, y yo estoy bien así- se la sacó del todo y me la puso a mí. Me pegue a él, para darle calor, y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, mirando hacía sus labios. Como deseaba probarlos, ¿lo deseaba?, si así era, me importaba una mierda que fuera mi primo. Nuestros ojos conectaron, me perdí en el mundo marrón de los suyos y poco a poco me fui sentando encima de él, acariciando su pecho. El no opuso resistencia, es más, me ayudo. Me miró con deseo y su cabeza se hundió entre mi pelo y mi cuello. Solté un leve gemido. Levanto la cabeza y nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar. Mi nariz rozo la suya, me moví pegándome más a él. Deseándolo, ansiándolo. Ya casi estaba, nuestros labios se rozaban…

-Así que esto es lo que tenias que hacer ¿eh Jimmy?- ¡Mierda! Fred estaba en la puerta, observándonos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Los dos nos pusimos totalmente rojos.

-No es lo que parece Fred…- dijo James.

-Ya claro, buenas noches parejita, que disfrutéis- se fue.

-Jim… yo… me voy a la cama- le di su sudadera y empecé a correr sin dejarle articular palabra.

* * *

><p>¡Hoola! Lo prometido es deuda... y como ahora ya es lunes, aquí estoy ^^ Espero que os guste, a mi ha sido el que mas me ha gustado escribir.<p>

¡Hasta luego!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: **_En la madriguera. Parte II_

Hoy estaba feliz. Hoy venía Denisse Longbotton, mi mejor amiga, a pasar estos últimos días de vacaciones en la madriguera.

Por otra parte me sentía confundida por lo que había pasado ayer con James. Necesitaba contarle todo. Según mi madre llegaría a las once y medía. Eran las once y veintisiete. Veintiocho. Veintinueve. Once y media. Treinta y uno. Treinta y dos. Me estaba desesperando. Treinta y tres. El timbre sonó, corrí a abrir.

-¡Rose!

-¡Denisse!- me tiré encima de ella. La había extrañado mucho.

-Rose, deja un poco para su novio, ¿no?- dijo Al apartándome.

-¡Hola Neville! ¿Quieres pasar?- la cara de Albus fue épica. Lo que pasa, es, que fuera no había nadie -Eso por no habérmelo contado. Ninguno de los dos. ¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamar mejores amigos?- me hice la ofendida.

-¡Oh vamos Rose! Yo quería contártelo, pero Al no me dejó. Dijo que quería que te enteraras así- le pegue un manotazo cariñoso a Albus.

-Bien, Denisse, tú dormirás conmigo, Nique y Lily. Y ellas ahora mismo están en el jardín, y nos tenemos que contar muchas cosas, así que, ¡adiós Al!- la cogí de la mano y prácticamente tire de ella escaleras arriba. Nos encerramos en la habitación y puse un hechizo insonorizador.

-¿Y bien? Leí el profeta- dijo Denisse -¿estás con James?

-No- dije tranquilamente -A ver, te explico...- le explique todo lo que pasó.

-Yo creo que le gustas- me puse roja -Pero, ¿hay más verdad?- como me conocía. Asentí.

-Ayer mientras cenábamos me paso una nota que decía que a las tres de la madrugada en el salón...

-¿Y tú fuiste?- preguntó.

-Ajá- respondí empezando a ponerme roja.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó desesperándose.

-Me dijo que el sábado me llevaría a hacer el tatuaje- me puse todavía más roja -y salimos a dar un paseo, hacía frío, yo tenía solo mi pijama, el se saco su sudadera y me la puso, y no tenía nada debajo, me pegué a él para darle calor y… pues casi nos besamos.

-¿Cómo que casi?- preguntó a gritos.

-Nuestros labios se estaban rozando cuando apareció Fred, o habló, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. No creo que diga nada, quizás unas cuantas bromas- expliqué rápidamente.

-¿Y has hablado con él desde entonces?- negué -¿Y te gusta?

-No lo sé, además Scorp… pero, ¿tu cuando empezaste a salir con Al?- pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Desde el día que tú te fuiste con James de fiesta- dijo riendo -y hablando de Al, ¿te importa si lo voy a saludar como dios manda?

-Claro, ve.

Tras unos minutos decidí ir a hablar con James.

-James, tenemos que hablar…

-Claro, siéntate- negué - ¿Es por lo de ayer verdad?

-Es que, yo y tu… no se qué paso James… enserio, lo siento…- dije nerviosa.

-Eh, Rosie tranquila, los dos cometimos un error, hagamos una cosa… Olvídate de lo que paso, ¿de acurdo?- dijo abrazándome.

-Pero James, yo de verdad lo siento…

-¿Lo que sientes?- dijo en un intento de sonrisa.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, en silencio hasta que decidí irme. Nada más cerrar la puerta me derrumbe. ¿Para él había sido un error? ¿Había sido para mí un error? Lloré y lloré más. Sin saber que alguien detrás de la puerta estaba en las mismas condiciones. Sin saber que ninguno de los dos quería olvidarlo. Sin saber que pronto todo cambiaría.

* * *

><p>¡Hoola! Si, se que llego tarde, mal y arrastro asi que... *Sara corre para que no la maten*<p> 


End file.
